Lion-o in another dimension
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o gets injured and transported to another dimension and saved by a girl who has a secret. After a few days of being with her can he coax her into telling him and will they go to his home together? Rated M to play it safe for future content.


_Lion-o gets injured and transported to another dimension and saved by a girl who has a secret. After a few days of being with her can he coax her into telling him and will they go to his home together?_

chapter 1

Lion-o had been badly injured during a fight against the lizard army. Mum-Ra took the opportunity and opened a portal and sent Lion-o to another dimension. He was sure Lion-o wouldn't be able to escape.

Lion-o fell through the portal and soon found himself laying on some soft grass and rain began to pour. He was getting all wet and cold. The rain made his pounding head and throbbing wounds ache. He was groaning in pain.

A girl his age named Hannah heard him in the storm and went to investigate. She had a secret of her own but didn't feel she could trust anyone with it. But she hoped there would be someone she could tell and trust with it. She saw Lion-o laying on the grass. _He's like me!_ she thought. She picked him up and carried him on her back.

Once at her house she took off his wet clothes and put them in the dryer then placed a large T-shirt on him and a pair of shorts that she accidentally got from the boys side of the store while shopping. She bandaged his wounds and took his temperature. It wasn't easy getting the ear thermometer in his ear. It's easy to get it a human ear but a cat ear is another story.

She now understood her adopted parents frustration about it. Once it was in she pressed the button and waited for it to beep. Then she looked at the temp. "He's got a fever." she said. "Now I must tend to him," she said.

She placed a cold rag on his head and began to check if all the blinds were down and everything was locked tight. If her neighbors found out they would have a cow and call the government and this injured fellow will be in real danger. She would be too if they touched her skin and they would feel the fur of her true nature.

Lion-O woke up and saw Hannah. "I see you are finally awake," Hannah said.

"Where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You are in my house, my name is Hannah," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. "OW!" he said.

"Hey take it easy you're hurt." Hannah said. "You hit your head hard out there but the scanner on the bracelet my dad invented said you don't have a concussion so you will be fine," she said. "you also have a sprained wrist and cut on your foot I stitched up you should be fine," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Now I think you should stay in bed for a while because you hit your head you might feel pretty dizzy and woozy for a while." Hannah said. He tried to touch her arm but back up because she was worried what he might think. If he touch a part of her with out clothes he'll feel her fur.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked when she backed up.

"Nothing I think you should stay in my house for the time being if my neighbors see you they will call the government and they will do experiments and tests on you," Hannah said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"Because you are something strange they never seen before they may even cut you open and take you apart." she said.

"Yech!" Lion-o said.

"You got that right," she said.

A bit later Hannah came up with some food and gave it to Lion-o who began to eat.

"Okay let me change your bandages," Hannah said. She always made sure to keep Lion-o from touching her. She wanted to avoid it.

But soon after a couple of days of knowing Lion-o she felt comfortable around him. "Hannah why do you feel to keep me from touching your skin?" Lion-o asked.

"Okay only if you promise not to freak out," Hannah said. "I was found as a baby by my family they thought I looked strange but adopted me dad invented this to make me look human, but what I am my shock you but my human look is just a hologram," she said. "But I'll show you," she said.

She turned off her hologram. It revealed a lioness from Lion-o's dimension.

"My real name is Liosia," she said.

"You are amazing," Lion-o said. Then tried sit up and groaned.

"Hey take it easy you shouldn't move so fast," she said. "You are still injured, now rest you have a fever," she told him.

Lion-o was getting a lot of tender loving care. She kept changing his bandages to keep Lion-o healthy. "Looks like your fever has gone down." Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled at her. "I'm feeling better too," he said. "Can I go out and see your world?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

To be continued.


End file.
